sabishiku omoidasu
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: Ritsuka, tiene tiempo sin ver a Soubi por causas de la Universidad, su mente, su corazon le pertenecen pero aun así, no sabe como deciirlo ii el tiempo le ayuda en mucho para aclarar sus ideas Advertencia: YAOI/LEMON... SoubiXRitsuka


Hola…. Este es mi nuevo One-shot, espero que sea de su agrado y agradecería mucho el que lo leyeran, etto… me esmerado demasiado en el por que es mi primer lemon... si algo no les gusta podrían decírmelo, y lo ultimo pero mas importante no hago este fanfic con fines de lucro solo lo hago por entretenimiento y los personajes de Loveless le pertenecen solo a Yun Kouga, al cual solo le tome prestados los personajes,, ne? :3

_**Sabishiku omoidasu**_

**Por Hanabi_blood**

Un chico de cabello negro y orejas gatunas, dormía placidamente sobre su cama, mientras era observado por un rubio, ojos azules que lo miraba tiernamente en la esquina de la blanca habitación, cuando trató de acercarse a acariciar aquel angelical rostro, oyó como su amado pronunciaba su nombre "_soubi"._ No sabía por que pero se oía demasiado bien entre sus labios, nunca le había gustado su nombre, pero ahora era diferente, sin más acarició su mejilla, la cual estaba tibia al tacto, la siguió acariciando hasta que no resistió mucho más, y beso sus labios, lentamente, dándose el lujo de saborearlos poco a poco, acariciándolos, hasta que sintió como los labios de su pequeño se alejaban dejando de saborear lo que para el era gloria.

_soubi… que… ¿que haces aquí? –_ preguntó, completamente sonrojado y sorprendido lo cual noto soubi, causando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Lo siento, te he despertado…_-hablo como si lo sintiera, pero no era así, el quería que se despertará ocupaba verlo y también sentirlo ya que no había podido hacerlo por la universidad.

…- Ritsuka solo volteó hacia otra parte, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo solo por tener a el ojiazul frente el, sin darse cuenta se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual no pudo evitar, se sentía alegre, muy alegre por saber que el estaba aquí y no en otra parte.

_Ritsuka, sabishiku omoidasu… (te he extrañado) –_dicho esto soubi, extendió sus brazos en forma de esperar que el neko fuera hacia el y lo abrazará, ante esto no tubo que esperar mucho.

_Watachi mo…_ (yo también) – el chico de ojos amatistas se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, provocando que los dos se cayeran al suelo, pero es que no podía evitar sus impulsos, él lo había hecho así, cuando escucho el _"auch"_ por parte de su luchador, supuso que le había dolido el impacto contra el piso, entonces se arrepintió y su sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación, haciendo que sus orejas se agacharan como un pequeño gato al cual estaban regañando, se levanto un poco en el pecho de soubi para ver su rostro y preguntarle.

_Soubi, gomen ne, ¿estas bien? – _pero cuando vio su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, sintió vergüenza, debió haberlo supuesto de soubi, entonces sonrió también.

Se sentía muy bien tener al pequeño entre sus brazos, aunque le había dolido un poco el golpe, pero no importaba ya que se sentía feliz, cuando observó como las orejas del pelinegro se agachaban y se levantaba apoyando sus brazos en su pecho. Miró sus mejillas sonrojadas, aquel rostro que parecía preocupado, sus labios semiabiertos pero ala vez provocativos, su rostro soñador y delicado que parecía que alguien estaba apunto de devorarlo y sería él quien lo haría.

Miró su sonrisa, esta parecía malévola pero ala vez tierna, como pidiendo un ¿beso?, era nueva en el, pero quería aprovecharla, sin más sintió las manos de soubi en su espalda, el cual aprovechaba muy bien la situación. Nuevo en esto, el neko se posiciono con las manos a los costados de el rubio y sus piernas abiertas exactamente en la cintura de este, se acerco lentamente a su rostro como si tuviera miedo de rozar aquellos perfectos labios, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros, sorprendiendo al rubio que solo esperaba de el un beso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de darle un beso a soubi? Sonrío internamente, algo le estaba afectando el cerebro.

Ritsuka parecía distraído, pero seguía encima de soubi, así que aprovecho el momento para levantar su rostro solo un poco, juntando así, sus labios, a lo cual el pequeño se tenso inmediatamente, tratando de apartarse de su sentouki, soubi al notar esto, pasó una de sus manos ala nuca del ojiamatista, acariciando sus labios suavemente, saboreando su boca, acariciando su espalda, aquella suave y tersa piel que se erizaba con tan solo el tacto, lo estaba volviendo loco y no quería seguir separado de su alma.

El menor, al ver que no tenía posibilidades de separarse, optó por tratar de contestar a los besos que recibía por parte del rubio, los cuales le sabían a gloria, pero por mas que evitara sentir ese amor hacia el no podía, simplemente no podía, aun así odiaba no saber lo que sentía su luchador hacia el, fue así que tomando a soubi desprevenido se separo de su cuerpo dejando a el ojiazul hambriento de mas de el.

¿Que pasa? –pregunto soubi completamente descosertado, esperando una respuesta del pelinegro, la cuál nunca llego, observo como el caminaba hacia su cama, tal vez dispuesto a dormir y ignorarlo, pero no quería eso, no estaba vez. Lo tomo por la muñeca unos pasos antes de llegar ala cama jalándolo suavemente hacia enfrente de su cuerpo, acorralándolo con sus manos contra la pared.

¿Por qué? ¿Por que hacía esto? Es que acaso ¿le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos?, lagrimas, lagrimas, sentía como estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, no quería que lo viera de nuevo de esta forma, sintió de repente como su muñeca era atrapada y sin mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo de soubi, el cual coloco una mano en su mentón para levantar su rostro; observándole.

Soubi miró sus ojos por largo tiempo, admirado por el color de estos y de lo hermosos que podían llegar hacer, aun mas con aquellas pequeñas lágrimas,

Lágrimas que traían su nombre, solo su nombre.

_Esos ojos…ojos suplicantes…_

_Que me_

_Pueden hacer tirar todo ala Basura…_

_Olvidar todo…._

¿Por qué lloras? – fue a lo primero que pudo a tinar a preguntar el rubio, no sabía que debía decirle, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, y solo con este chico, solo con Ritsuka, SU Ritsuka.

Soubi… yo, no quiero que me mientas… no quiero que me mientas…diciéndome que me amas.

Soubi abrió inmensamente los ojos de par en par, ¿estaba escuchando bien? O ¿era su imaginación? ¿Cuántas veces tenia que demostrarle que lo amaba? ¿Cuántas? El ojiazul, solo sonrió, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, besándolos lentamente, acariciando las comisuras de estos, atrapando su labio inferior, saboreándolo…Soubi se aparto de sus labios para pasar a sus mejillas besando los lugares donde antes habian pasado las lagrimas, acercándose a su oído solo para decirle - Ritsuka, yo… te amo mas que a mi vida, mas que a nada, aunque no me creas, yo te amo- dicho esto el pelinegro sonrío inmensamente, besando los labios del que sería su seme esta noche.

Agradecía enormemente esas palabras, ahora tenía algo muy presente en su mente: _"te amo Soubi". _¿Pero como se lo diría?Por que en verdad lo amaba. Si, en verdad lo amaba y estaba decidido a darle lo único que tenía esta noche, puede que sea una mala decisión pero, no le importaba ya, no importaba lo que la gente digiera, simplemente no importaba por que el sería feliz recibiendo los labios del rubio entre los suyos, solo eso.

Lo tenía fuertemente sostenido por la cintura, aún besando esos suaves labios, pero es que no sabía en que momento se había echo tan adicto a ellos por que, se estaba haciendo un adicto y quería mas de el, así que sin mas tomo a Ritsuka entre sus brazos llevándolo hasta la cama donde lo recostó cuidadosamente, como si el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos fuera a romperse, se posiciono sobre el menor con las rodillas flexionadas alrededor de su cintura, mientras volvía hasta sus labios rozándolos primero, jugando, provocándolo, quería saber que tanto lo deseaba y obtuvo la respuesta cuando el pelinegro posiciono sus manos en la nuca del rubio besándolo apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con la suya, mordiendo sus labios, hambriento de él, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Soubi, pero mas que eso le complacía saber que también el lo deseaba.

Sintió sus húmedos besos sobre su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas sobre sus clavículas, Ritsuka paso sus manos hacia la espalda del oji azul acariciándola suavemente, dejándose a su merced, recibiendo las caricias por todo su cuerpo, las manos de Soubi se colocaron en su torso jugando con sus rozados pezones, succionándolos hasta que estos se endurecieran, mientras los suspiros por parte del peli negro eran mas seguidos.

Las primeras ropas fueron sacadas del camino de los amantes, quienes declaraban su amor de una forma única, tratando de tocar su alma, su cuerpo, dejar una huella en el corazón del otro, gritando el nombre de un amor correspondido.

_Yo soy aquel, que cada noche te persigue_

_Yo soy aquel, que por quererte ya no vive_

_El que te espera, el que te sueña _

_El que quisiera ser el dueño de tu amor_

Soubi seguía su recorrido con más pasión, recorriendo hasta la más intima parte del cuerpo de su uke, besando cada rincón de aquella piel, de aquel chico que robo su corazón.

Observo su cuerpo a la luz de la luna, tan blanco que parecía de porcelana, tan perfecto que dudaba que estuviera allí, besando su cuerpo, sacando gemidos, suspiros y lágrimas, por que todo era para el, todo era para Soubi.

Besó sus labios apasionadamente, enredando su lengua, con la suya peleando por cual sería la dominada, mientras las manos del oji azul se pasaban hasta su bóxer quitándoselo con rápida agilidad, haciendo lo mismo con el de Ritsuka, separándose de sus labios para besar su torso, morderlo y succionar su piel hasta llegar a su ingle, notando al instante, lo duro y excitado que estaba el peli negro al igual que el de él, Soubi humedeció sus labios bajando hacia su pene, donde beso su longitud, oyendo los gemidos cada vez más graves por parte de Ritsuka, sin hacerse esperar más metió de lleno su sexo a su boca, succionándolo fuertemente, mientras las manos del oji amatista se aferraban ala sabana, mordiéndose su labio inferior haciendo un fallido intento en no gritar, pero en esta ocasión parecía imposible.

_Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida  
Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida  
El que te espera, el que te sueña  
Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor_

Soubi, se aparto de su gran tarea para introducir dos dedos en la entrada del futuro uke, preparándolo para la invasión, se acomodó encima de Ritsuka dejando que el mismo acariciara su espalda, sintiendo los besos en su cuello y una mordida en el momento en el que metió su cuarto dedo, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor en su oído, por lo mismo beso sus labios en una forma de tranquilizarlo, trasmitirle su amor y toda la pasión que en el rubio se encontraba.

El dolor era casi insoportable, pero aún así soportaría todo por el, porque como bien sabía el dolor desaparecería y así paso, dejando solo placer, suspirando y gimiendo a la vez, cuando sintió como los dedos de Soubi salían de el, se frustró un poco pero casi al instante, el cuerpo del oji azul se posiciono encima del suyo sintiendo como las manos de el seme se colocaban en su cintura levantando un poco su pelvis, colocando su virilidad extremadamente dura en su entrada, quien se tensó al instante, temblando sabiendo muy bien lo que venía.

Ritsuka, -su voz… la voz de Soubi, había cambiado, era más aguda, más Sensual, más provocativa, hasta el punto de erizarle la piel…- relájate, prometo no dañarte… lo prometo… -diciendo esto, se adentro poco a poco en el, tratando de no dañarlo como lo había prometido, pero era difícil, difícil controlar sus impulsos por amarlo de una buena vez, observo su rostro. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y las ganas de gritar eran notables en el rostro de Ritsuka, así que decidió hacerlo ya, con la idea en la mente, tomo al menor entre sus brazos sentándose a horcadillas con el encima, penetrándolo por completo, sintiendo las uñas encajándose en su espalda al igual que sus dientes en un falso intento de no gritar.

En medio de las lágrimas, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sonriendo, como nunca antes lo había echo, estaba feliz y no podía evitarlo, le gustaba sentirse suyo, le agradaba sentirse de Soubi, sentirse amado, sintió como el cuerpo del rubio de tensaba, ahora era el.

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir_

_Y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,_

_Te amo, te vuelvo a elegir_

_En cada mirada te derrites en mí._

Por su mente paso el miedo de hacer dañado a su pequeño, haberlo dañado, pero cuando sintió sus manos en su espalda, regalando caricias, como diciéndole que el estaba bien, sus caderas se movieron insistiendo a que siguiera, y como no queriendo el ahora seme, empezó la danza del amor.

_Y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mí_

_Porque cada vez que me tienes dentro._

Las embestidas comenzaron, moviendo con sus manos las caderas de él menor, adentrándose cada vez más y más, buscando mas de su cuerpo, más de su delicioso elixir, besaba cada parte que tenía a su alcance, pasando una de sus manos para seguir masturbando el pene de Ritsuka, oyendo los gritos, gemidos, y los _"te amo"_ por parte del mismo, lo cual lo excitaba a un más al rubio, que para hacer mejor su trabajo lo acostó en la cama, embistiéndolo con más fuerza, mordiendo sus costillas y los rosados botones que adornaban el pecho del uke, dejándolo marcado como suyo, por que desde ahora sería solo suyo y de nadie más.

_Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir_

_Y cada palabra te trae hasta mí_

_Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti_

_Por cada vez que me tienes dentro_

El cuerpo del menor se aferraba fuertemente al del rubio, sintiendo como volvía del cielo y bajaba a la tierra con cada embestida y con cada toque de torso con su sexo, quería más, pero estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo así que desesperado gritaba por más, mientras el seme obedecía haciendo mover la cama, acariciando sus muslos, besando sus labios hasta que el orgasmo llegó por parte de Ritsuka tensando su cuerpo y aferrándose alas sabanas gritando el nombre de la persona que mas amaba. Soubi seguía con lo más importante "amarlo" hasta que sintió como el interior de su uke se tensaba, provocando a un placer en el, insoportable, llegando también a su orgasmo, encorvando hacia atrás su espalda.

Calló rendido sobre Ritsuka, tratando de recuperarse, viendo como los ojos del mismo se cerraban diciendo por ultimo un _"te amo, Soubi"_ para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estuvo largo tiempo observando su rostro dormido hasta que los ojos le empezaron a pesar, lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho como si temiera que alguien se lo pudiera arrebatar para siempre, besando sus labios una vez más, _"yo también te amo, Ritsuka…"_

†•● Owari ●•†

Domo Arigatou por leer, reviews?


End file.
